1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for providing Wi-Fi services wherein a Wi-Fi device can identify functions supported by another Wi-Fi device by exchanging information on supported functions to thereby provide a desired Wi-Fi service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advances in wireless technology have led to the replacement of wired networks with wireless networks. In particular, wireless networks can address the mobility limitations of wired networks. In addition, rapid advances in information and communication and semiconductor technologies have enabled widespread popularization of mobile terminals. More particularly, high-end mobile terminals have evolved into mobile convergence devices supporting heterogeneous functions originating from distinct fields. For example, mobile communication terminals may support not only regular communication functions related to voice calls and messages but also other functions related to mobile broadcast reception via Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), music playback using an Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1 or MPEG-2 audio layer 3 (MP3) player, photography and Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) access.
Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) are closely related to Wi-Fi services, and enable mobile terminals and laptop computers in the vicinity of Access Points (APs) to access the Internet. WLANs can be used as open networks to provide high-speed data services to schools, airports, hotels and offices.
Wi-Fi capable mobile terminals have experienced inconvenience in connection setup, which is essential to Wi-Fi services. Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) has been developed so that Wi-Fi capable mobile terminals can set up a secure wireless channel without complex setup details. That is, WPS enables Wi-Fi devices to set up a secure connection by actuating a specific button or entering a Personal Identification Number (PIN) code.
However, the WPS function is not in widespread use and general users are unfamiliar with the WPS function. The WPS function requires actuation of an assigned button or manual entry of a PIN code. In addition to mobile convergence functions, a new procedure of Wi-Fi connection setup may increase the burden of the user of a mobile terminal.